Sealed With A Kiss
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?
1. Chapter 1

Sealed With a Kiss

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Akuma Chibi**_

_Summary – Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?_

_Anime – Gundam Seed_

_Main Couple – (Kira/Yzak) A little bit of Kira and Athrun smut and some playful teasing on Kira's part with both Nicol and Dearka._

_Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)_

_Prologue_

_Memory: Vixen_

_The Life of the Bored and Uninterested_

-x-x-x-

'_How long has it been? Year's right? I can't remember. He was, no, is my best friend.'_

"Athrun...Athrun Zala."

-x-_Flashback_-x-

_Light lavender eyes stared at a goldfish; round and round it went in the fishbowl._

_Ginger hair brushing against the bear shoulders of the fair skinned child. It was a little girl. She wore a teal blue tube sundress. It left her shoulders and neck bare. White sandals were on her small feet and a butterfly hair clip pinned her long bangs behind her head._

_She turned her head slightly, a few strands of hair falling in front of her eyes. Blowing up softly she watched as the strands floated in the air before falling back into place._

_She ignored them for the time being and stared at the midnight blue haired boy next to her, green eyes staring down in concentration at the complex contraption in his lap. All she could make out was orange and white._

"_Athrun, what are you building?" She asked, lying down on the ground and staring at the object._

"_It will be a symbol of our friendship." That was all he said._

_It was two days later that he had finally finished it. She held her hand out and watched as the object jumped from his hands into hers._

"_Waa, it's a fox. What is her name?"_

"_You can pick."_

"_Um...Vixen, I want to call her vixen."_

"_Vixen it is then."_

"_Kira, Athrun, I made some snacks if you're hungry."_

_They turned to see a beautiful woman with wavy blue hair and green eyes standing with a tray of snacks._

"_Moi, Athrun let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled. The woman watched as the two eight year olds ran up to her, smiling brightly she placed the tray on the outside table before leaving them be._

_-x-x-x-_

_Two years later, Kira watched as her best friend walked away from her. His mother was waiting by a car for him._

_Looking down she stared at the playful mechanical fox before looking back at Athrun._ "_I__will__see you again Athrun, I promise."_

_He turned back and smiled. _"_Yes, we will meet again Kira."_

_She waved goodbye and watched as the car drove off. _'_I promise.'_

-x-End-x-Flashback-x-

Kira leaned back on the grass, her laptop next to her and Vixen playing in a patch of flowers.

_'It's been five years, five agonizing years that I've had to put up with __**Natural**__ Stupidity. I have the brain power, intelligence, common sense of a Coordinator and yet, here I am stuck listening to a bunch of morons critique me about shit they don't even understand, all because I use a bunch of big words that are three syllables too many for their feeble minds to comprehend.'_

"KIRA!" Kira sat up, her auburn hair falling from her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. Amethyst eyes looked over at the light brunette running towards her. Orange/brown eyes staring down at her upon the person's arrival, it was a girl wearing an orange and white dress.

"Millie, what's up?"

"Escaping, care to join me. I'm about to head over to the lab."

"I have nothing better to do, come on Vixen." Kira called to her mechanical feline. Standing up straight, she wore a red tank top with the words, _**'Every Saint Has a Past and Every Sinner Has a Future'**_ written in bold black letters. A black fabric jacket with slit shoulders and a few fabric belts hanging loose from it was draped over her shoulders, she wasn't actually wearing it. A pair of black Cargo Pants hung on her hips revealing her toned tummy and her belly button along with the glimmer of mettle that completed the outfit. Black and red sneakers were on her feet.

"Hey Millie, what am I still doing here?"

"That's easy; you're wasting your life away. Why, I don't know, but if you ever decide to make a move and do something adventurous, take me with you." The two laughed as they came up to the school cars.

"Miriallia, over here." The two turned to see a group of three come over to them.

"Flay, Tolle and Sai, what are you three doing here?" Miriallia gritted out through her teeth. Kira couldn't blame her, Tolle had been dating her for a whole year when he broke up with her and decided to go out with Flay, who was going out with Sai...don't get it? Flay is playing the two for fools, using the 'I like both of you so much, I don't want to hurt either of you' line, along with her 'fake' innocent façade. She had them wrapped around her fingers.

_'Disgusting.'_

"We were heading to the lab."

"Joy, Kira and I will meet you there then."

With that said she pulled Kira into the car, Vixen in her hands. She typed in the coordinates before the others could hop in. It was always like this, but for how much longer could they continue going along with this dull lifestyle. How much more would they need to take before life changed for the better...how much more?

-x-x-x-

Me: I'm revising the story and sorting through the chapters. Please be patient with me~!


	2. Chapter 2

Sealed With a Kiss

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Akuma Chibi**_

_Summary – Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?_

_Anime – Gundam Seed_

_Main Couple – (Kira/Yzak) A little bit of Kira and Athrun smut and some playful teasing on Kira's part with both Nicol and Dearka._

_Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)_

_Chapter One_

_A Choice_

-x-x-x-

"What I wouldn't do to see that Flay Alster hung by her feet in a lions den!"

Kira smiled at her friends' odd imagination for punishment. "That would be more than enough amusement to last me three life times."

Once they arrived at the lab they raced inside the building into the room, ignoring the strange looks they got as they locked the door.

"What are you two up to?" The professor asked.

"Just locking out a whore, how about you?"

A boy with black hair laughed, knowing who Kira was talking about. "Eh, these new Operating Systems came in."

Kira was about to check them out when she noticed the blonde next to her. "Hm?"

"Oh, he is a guest."

Kira was not satisfied with that loose comment and walked up closer to the person, she squinted her eyes, running them over the person's body and facial features. She found what she was looking for. Taking the blonde's arm she pulled her so that the blonde's back was against her chest. Everyone stared in shock when her hands grabbed at the green jacket where her chest was and the 'guy' gasped.

"He is a she." Being the playful girl that she was, Kira nipped at the girls' earlobe causing Miriallia to laugh at the cherry faced blonde.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She struggled to get free causing the hat to fall from her head.

"Moi, I just wanted to play." Kira let the blonde go and smirked at the blush. She watched as the girl huffed and leaned back against the wall.

-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-

**"MIRIALLIA, THE DOOR IS STUCK; CAN YOU GET IT FROM YOUR SIDE?"** Flay's voice came through from the other side. A shaking of the knob could be heard.

"I CAN TRY." Miriallia shook the doorknob and jiggled it around. "IT WON'T BUDGE."

**"WE WILL GO GET SOMEONE TO FIX IT THEN."**

"YOU DO THAT."

Kira burst out into a fit of laughter along with Miriallia. "That's fresh."

"So what are you doing here Kuzzy?"

"Just hanging out really."

Kira once again made to move towards the professor when the building shook from an explosion. Kira fell backwards into the blonde and both tumbled onto the floor. Miriallia unlocked the door but couldn't open it.

"Great, it really is stuck." Kira helped the girl up before moving to the door.

"Hey Blondie, let's see if those mussels I felt are real or just for show. Help me break the door down."

Glaring, the blonde nodded and moved next to Kira. "On three, one, two..."

"THREE!" They both shouted as they ran into the door, tearing it from its hinges.

"Let's get out of here before the building collapses." The professor shouted, Kuzzy followed out after him.

"Where is she going?" Millie asked.

Kira looked down the hall in the direction of the blonde, "...Follow?" Kira asked.

Miriallia smirked, "Follow."

They raced after the blonde and made it to her just as the building started to collapse behind them.

"Go back!" She shouted at them.

"We can't, no way back."

"Besides, I want to make sure my toy doesn't get broke." Kira said causing a blush to form on the blonde's cheeks.

"I'M NOT YOUR TOY!"

"Denial~"Kira and Miriallia said together before the three took off running once more.

They entered through a doorway and came upon a bunch of Mobil Suits. "I knew it, FATHER HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS."

"I saw this coming, why else would they send me screwy OS's all the time to fix and clean up." Kira bent down and picked up the blonde bridal style, shocking her completely. "Come on Millie."

The two took off in a run with Kira holding the blonde close to her the entire time. They arrived at a shelter and she placed the girl down. "Yo, open up, we got three."

**"THREE? There isn't enough room."**

"Then take the girl."

**"Only one?" **

She looked at Miriallia who nodded. "Yeah, only one."

**"...fine." **

The door opened and Kira pushed her in. "Be careful, I want to be able to play with you soon so don't scratch yourself up."

With that said the door shut and Kira chuckled.

"You ready?" Miriallia asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's go Millie." The two raced back and were about to enter through the room when Kira stopped. She saw a man with rusty orange hair lying on the floor dead. She moved over to him and took his gun and a knife.

"Why do we need those?"

"I think of it like a condom, I'd rather have one and not need it, then need it and not have one."

Millie nodded in understanding but frowned as she took the gun Kira offered her. "When have you ever needed a condom, Kira?"

"Ah...I haven't...not yet at least." She laughed before turning her attention back to the scene at hand. They watched from a distance and Kira finally knew what was happening. "Good or Bad Millie."

"What?"

"Choose, quickly."

"Uh..."

"Mill!"

"Common sense says good, but...if we were to choose that, then we would never break away from this life. Bad." Kira took her hand and as the woman raised a gun to shoot the boy heading for a Mobil Suit, Kira threw the knife and watched as it embedded itself in the woman's head. Taking her gun she told Millie to get in the back of the Mobil Suit, handing Vixen to her as she said this.

"We'll follow, hurry up." She shouted to the ZAFT soldier who she hadn't gotten a good look at yet. He stared cautiously for a moment before he nodded and got into his own. Kira got in and started to fix up the OS, rerouting features and such until it was in working condition.

"Who are you?" Kira looked up at the silver haired boy who was now on her screen.

"I would answer...why?"

"Because you are following us to our ship, we could easily destroy you."

"No you couldn't."

Millie laughed lightly.

"Just tell me, are you a Natural or a Coordinator?"

"I'm a Natural with the Intelligence and learning ability of a Coordinator. Got a problem, shove it up your ass." With that she shut the connection down and followed the ZAFT soldier from earlier out of the building. Three other suites were already outside waiting for them. They watched as she took to the air before surrounding her and flying with her in the middle off to their ship. Upon arrival she gently placed the suit down and opened the cockpit.

"Kira..."

Kira noted the nervous tenor in Miriallia's voice. "Don't worry, I will keep you safe. Come on Vixen." The fox jumped onto her shoulder. Looking down, they saw the other pilots gathered around her Suit.

"Give me your hand Mill." Miriallia did as told and Kira pushed off the Mobil Suit and floated with Miriallia down to the ground where a boy with green hair took Kira and placed her hands gently but firmly behind her back. The silver haired boy did the same with Miriallia only not as gentle as the boy with green hair, eliciting a cry of pain from her. "Hey, be gentle with her, she's my favorite doll."

Three of the boys raised curious looks at that statement while one laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Kira?"

Kira looked over to one of the boys and watched as he removed the helmet hiding away his face. "WAH, ATHRUN, my stomach pillow is still in good shape I will presume."

"Yeah, Nicol let her go."

The boy hesitantly let her go. She turned and circled him a bit before smiling. "Hello, my name is Kira, nice to meet you." Holding her hand out to shake his, she smiled at the surprised look he was giving her, but still, he shook her hand anyways.

"Nicol, it's a pleasure."

With a bright smile she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder. Nicol's eyes widened and he blushed brightly.

"Moi, Athrun, can you get your silver haired buddy to release Mill?"

"Yzak." Yzak grunted but let her go. Miriallia rubbed her now sore arms and made her way to her reddish/brunette friend.

"You ok?"

Miriallia nodded. "Good, now for introductions. Miriallia, this is Athrun, Athrun this is Miriallia."

"This is Dearka, Nicol and Yzak. Kira, what are you doing here?"

"Got bored."

"..." He stared wide eyed.

"She had me choose good or bad, I chose bad so here we are."

"Besides, ZAFT uniforms are so much cuter then the Earth Alliance."

"That's true."

"Wait, you came here because you were bored?" A slightly agitated Athrun asked.

"Pretty much."

Athrun slapped her across the face, surprising everyone except for Miriallia and Kira who just smirked.

Placing a soft hand on her sore and red tinted cheek, Kira sighed, "You've gotten a lot weaker since we were kids. That or you are merely pretending to be mad. I remember when you would get mad and send me flying with a slap." Athrun frowned.

"Kira, we will send you and your friend back immediately, you shouldn't be here. You don't even like wars."

"Do you like wars?" She questioned.

"Uh-no, but that's―"

"Not the same thing? Different? Athrun, I know you better than anyone on this ship, I'm willing to bet my life that you _want_ me to stay." Kira released her hold on Nicol who fell to the floor with weak knees. Dearka smirked and gave a hand to his shy green haired friend.

"Listen carefully Athrun," She said walking up to him. A slight sway in her hips didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

Miriallia grinned at her friend. Dearka noticed and immediately knew that his friend was in deep shit.

"I'm not going anywhere." She placed her hands on his chest, a leg between his. "I don't like to discriminate others but I am tired of conversing with Natural Idiots, I haven't had a good _intelligent_ conversation in five years, do the math." She kneed him and watched him fall.

"Also, never let a girl get that close to you, as it couldn't mean anything good." She walked towards Miriallia who was laughing her ass off. The three boys still standing only pitied Athrun, well, Yzak was smirking.

She wondered momentarily what fruitful adventure she and Miriallia would be partaking in.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the revised version of the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sealed With a Kiss

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Akuma Chibi**_

_Summary – Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?_

_Anime – Gundam Seed_

_Main Couple – (Kira/Yzak) A little bit of Kira and Athrun smut and some playful teasing on Kira's part with both Nicol and Dearka._

_Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)_

_Chapter Two_

_The Captain and the Time Skip_

-x-x-x-

-Clap-Clap-Clap-

"Bravo, that was quite the show, Miss...Kira, was it."

Kira faced the speaker, coming face to face with a blond man wearing a mask. She moved to take a step back when he caught her hands.

"Release me you masked moron."

The boy's eyes widened considerably.

"That isn't something you should say to your new commanding officer. I am Commander Rau Le Creuset."

"Humph, I give respect where it's due. You are too scared to show your face, not even close to worthy of my respect."

He glared and swiftly pulled his gun out and pushed her against the wall. She let out a gasp and he placed his gun in her mouth.

"Kira!" Athrun was about to move when Miriallia's laughing stopped him.

"How can you laugh at her?" Dearka asked.

"Ever heard of the term 'M and S bondage'?" Dearka and Yzak's eyes widened, Athrun and Nicol just looked on in confusion.

"What is M and S?" Nicole questioned.

Creuset smirked at the glazed look in her eyes. He removed the gun and placed it back in his holster. "Forgive me, Miss. Kira."

She said nothing, only glared before making her way into the arms of Miriallia.

"We will have two rooms set up for you. That of course is assuming that neither of you plan to cause us any problems. I believe not, considering how you brought us the fifth Mobile Suit." He left without another word.

"Kira, what is M and S?"

"...Hmm, I'm not telling." She huffed playfully, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away.

Dearka looked at her and noticed a small bruise behind her belt line. "I never pegged you for that type of girl Kira. Though, I guess I don't really know you that well." He smirked.

Kira looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Just because I am into M and S bondage doesn't mean I'm a whore or a street corner friend that will let you get a good lay for a buck or two. Don't get the wrong idea about me, I'm still a virgin, I just happen to enjoy others pain. It occupies my time adequately enough. Though, I'm not the only M and S addict." Miriallia blushed and turned her head to the side slightly.

"What is M and S?" Nicole asked once more.

Kira smiled at his innocence and made up a lie for the moment, "M, Motivational, S, Speaker..." Miriallia laughed and Yzak and Dearka stopped themselves from slapping their foreheads.

"Oh, what's so bad about that?"

"I have no idea." She turned to Miriallia and made her way to her.

The two boys looked at her and she merely shook her head. _"Too innocent."_

They nodded in understanding.

"So, how about a tour?" She said.

"Athrun can give it to you, I'm out." Yzak said before leaving with a smiling idiot, Dearka, behind him.

"Fine with me, have fun you two."

They froze, both giving her incredulous looks before they continued seconds later.

"I will show you and your friend around Kira." She smiled when Nicol offered a hand to both ladies. Taking one each he led them out of the G-Hanger and left Athrun to go over various thoughts in his head.

_'M and S, I've heard this phrase used by Dearka before, what did he say it meant? It was...Ah! Masochism and Sadism...'_ Athrun blinked for a few moments before his eyes widened, "...Kira!?"

**-x-x-x-**

It had been a whole month since they had arrived on the Vesalius.

Kira lay on the bed of her new quarters. Miriallia sat next to her reading a book. Counting down the seconds Kira smirked when Miriallia sighed. "Another cheater?"

"Why do all the love stories I read have the same crappy story lines?"

"Maybe you just choose crappy books." Kira ducked as a book was hurled at her. Laughing she stood up and walked out of the room with Miriallia following close behind her.

"My choice in books are not crappy, it's the writers that are crappy." Unaware of the prying ears she continued. "I love romance stories but every damn book I've read has some 'stick up his ass' guy and unlucky girl who always get the cheater. Yeah it has a happy ending but why do they always have to be cheated on?"

"Are we talking about the character in the book your reading or..."

"All women in general!" Miriallia pouted, crossing her arms with an irritable look on her face.

"Ahhh, I see. Well, from a woman's point of view, men are good for a nice fuck but never a relationship, that's why women get hurt. They forget that men think with their dicks and not their heads. In fact, I don't think it's possible for a man to work both at the same time. I say, that if you meet one that can, introduce him to me."

Miriallia laughed at her before twirling around. "Can we help you?"

Kira smiled as she continued walking with her friend walking backwards next to her.

"Oh, uh, D-Dearka said that dinner was r-ready and sent me to retrieve you."

Kira turned and walked over to the slightly trembling Nicol. "Nicol, are you scared of me?" He shook his head.

"I just―"

"Don't worry; I don't bruise my toys. I won't hurt you. Which one told you what M and S really is?"

Nicol blushed, "Yzak."

"I will have a talk with him. There was a reason I lied to you. Nicol, you will make a lucky girl real happy one day if you continue to live your idealistic dreams. I can't scar your body up if you plan to marry a woman and start a family, can I? Of course not!" She walked off in the direction of Dearka and Yzak's room, leaving Miriallia with Nicol.

She came across the two in the hallway with a couple of trainees.

_"Whoa...who's the babe!?"_ A thirteen year old brat asked Yzak who turned to see who he was talking about.

"Humph, this 'babe' is totally out of your league, squirt." Kira said, pulling Yzak away from the group.

"Does that mean Mr. Joule is in your league?"

Kira smirked turned to face the kid. "No, we just have to do a little test drive. It shouldn't take long. You will have him back quickly." Winking at the boy she continued to pull a complaining Yzak into an empty room.

"Damn, let go, you disgusting Natural."

She snapped as she pushed him into the wall. "Don't bring my _race_ into this Joule. I know how pathetic Naturals are, it's is the main reason I trained like a coordinator would, sparring religiously with Athrun as if my life depended on it, studying like crazy. I did everything I could. I tried so hard to find a loop hole out of that feeble category of human beings. My intelligence matches that of any coordinator, my reflexes surpasses them, I'm a Mobile Suit Genius, M.O.S designer, yet still, when it comes down to it, I'm a Natural. I know this, so don't rub it in." She said venomously, glaring heatedly at him.

Taking a few moments to look her in the eyes, he sighed, "What did you want with me?" He asked, calmly, surprising her greatly. _'Not that I don't like seeing her get fired up, just, this was a little bit terrifying.'_ He thought to himself. "WELL!?" He shouted, causing her to jump.

"Nicol..."

_'Shit.' _He closed his eyes before opening them and leveling her with a bored look. "What about him?" He acted like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't play innocent Yzak, it doesn't do you justice." He blushed at her comment but said nothing. "I don't want Nicol to go from innocent to corrupt like I did. It's not pleasant. Keep those kinds of things from him from now on." She turned to walk away when he grasped her hand and pulled her to him. Her eyes widened as she stared at his equally surprised face. "...Yz―"

"What did you mean when you said 'you tried to find a loop hole'?"

She smiled and released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I don't want to be categorized by my blood Yzak; I'm human just like you. In the end, we both bleed when pricked by a knife. I lived on Heliopolis and hoped that if I tried hard enough people would just assume I was a coordinator...but when that happened my mother was always fast to correct them, leaving no doubt that I was a mere genius Natural. I can't say that I hate them, because I don't. It's just hard to hold a conversation with someone only using half their brain cells. Athrun will vouch for me when I say I use the same amount as any coordinator would because I had him for a study partner as well as a sparring partner."

She didn't notice Yzak narrow his eyes slightly at the name.

"I have even told Mill that I wanted to fight alongside with ZAFT. Of course, even though she knew, or maybe I should say, even though she heard that ZAFT was the bad side, she chose it when I told her to choose a side anyways. She's really a peaceful girl at heart. It's me that always seems to find a way to get us into trouble. She isn't my toy or my doll either, that is just me being silly, but don't tell anyone." She winked at him.

"What is she then?"

"A sister to me; when Athrun left she was all I had and when my father died in Junius Seven she was the only one I could depend on."

"What about your mother?" Yzak racked his brain for the reason behind his questionnaire. _'Why am I asking all of this, I couldn't possibly care, she is just Natural scum.'_

"Humph, I cut my ties with her after dad died. Lenore was the closest person I ever had to a mother. After dad passed away...my mother drank her 'depressions' away and I would see a new guy leave every Sunday morning. I was ashamed to even call her my mother, so I stopped. I only referred to her as Rai-San."

"This may not be any of my business but―"

"Were any of the other questions your business?" The look he gave her made her smile a little, "Sorry, continue."

"How did you become addicted to M and S bondage?"

"Oh, my mother, it was the first few guys, when I was ten. You see, I only had her left, so I was protective, when I heard her screaming one night I ran upstairs and peeked inside to make sure my mother wasn't being tortured or anything and to my shock, she was. Though, she wasn't complaining, on the contrary, she was begging the guy to hit her harder. I had nightmares after that and it wasn't until her fifth guy that I started to enjoy her screams. Though, it is possible I just wanted her to be in pain. It killed me, knowing what my mother was doing, because of dad dying. She had the nerve to use his death as an excuse to be a whore."

Yzak looked up and saw a tear fall down her cheek and float away in the gravity free air. On impulse he leaned over and licked the path the tear had taken before standing and leaving.

Kira was blushing mad at the occurrence just a second ago. Her hand found its way to where he had licked her and she just stared at the door he had retreated through.

"What just―"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will post the next chapter shortly! Please be patient!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sealed With a Kiss

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Akuma Chibi**_

_Summary – Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?_

_Anime – Gundam Seed_

_Main Couple – (Kira/Yzak) A little bit of Kira and Athrun smut and some playful teasing on Kira's part with both Nicol and Dearka._

_Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)_

_Chapter Three_

**Arguing Over the Past**

-x-x-x-

"What happened!?" Yzak asked out loud. Not noticing when Dearka made his way behind him. _'That couldn't have possibly been me, could it? Did I really just lick her?'_ The memory sent shivers down his spine. Closing his eyes, he sighed and shook his head. "She had better tell no one of our little meeting."

"What meeting, who?"

Yzak froze. He turned and saw Dearka grinning ear to ear. "Great."

"You were talking about Kira weren't you? So what happened?"

"Nothing,"

"That's not true."

"It's none of your concern what happened."

"So something did happen."

He felt a headache start to form as he turned a corner, "..." Yzak walked into the G-Hanger and into the cockpit of his Dual Gundam before closing it and doing upgrades.

"Now I'm curious." Dearka said before running in search of Kira.

"Kira...oh Kira, where are you?"

"Why are you looking for Kira?"

Dearka stopped and saw Athrun coming out of his room.

"Just want to ask her a question." He said before floating off down the hall.

-x-x-x-

Kira was once again lying face down on her bed. This time Miriallia was with her and laughing. _"It isn't that funny." _She muttered.

"I'm sorry K, I'll stop." She said, grabbing a bottle and climbing on top of her friend.

Kira moved her hair and let her friend continue. Her shirt lay forgotten on the chair and now only clothed in the pair of blue jeans she had on earlier and her black undergarments. She felt the cool lotion fall from the bottle onto her back. Hand's soon followed shortly after.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What can I do?"

"Try a relationship with the guy! He is cute, smart, loyal once befriended though a little temperamental and brash, speaks the truth, tells it like it is, isn't afraid to make someone cry, holds a grudge like Lady Liberty with her Torch... Heh, what am I talking about, I just described you. Match made in heaven. Haha, but then, there are a lot of those men, mostly referred to as 'Assholes' hehe."

Kira turned her head so she was glaring at Miriallia.

-x-x-x-

Athrun looked at Dearka who returned the stare. Both stood outside the door of one, Kira Yamato.

"I know only one person who fits that description to a 'T'."

Athrun nodded in agreement.

"_So, he really just licked you?"_Their eyes widened upon finally finding out what happened.

"_Well, more like, he licked a tear away. I was telling him about my mother and guess I let the story get the better of me."_

"_YOU TOLD HIM?"_

"_Yeah, I'm shocked to. I don't know why I told him, I mean, he has been nothing but a prick to me since we arrived. Now I could understand me telling Athrun, we have known each other for longer than a month whereas Yzak has known me for only that long."_

"_Yeah, even Nicol I could understand, since you have dubbed him your new toy; which reminds me. Do you think your other toy made it off Heliopolis safely?"_

"_Aw, you mean that cutie blonde girl? I liked her. She was quite the fiery maiden. I wouldn't mind playing with her again. I do hope she is safe. Hey did you ever catch her name?"_

"_Eh, no."_Dearka looked confused much like Athrun did.

"_Ah, right there Millie, push harder."_Dearka's eyes widened and he pressed his ear to the door. Yzak had finally come out of his Mobile Suit and was walking towards the two with Nicol next to him.

"What are you two doing?"

"SHHHHH!" Athrun and Dearka said together.

"_God this feels good. Moi, where did you learn to do this?"_

"_Lots of practice, they actually had a course at the old school I went to."_

"_I wish I could have been your partner in said course."_

"Shit, I need a cold shower." Dearka murmured. On a last second idea he pulled both Athrun and Yzak out of the way of the door before typing in the key entrance code and pushing Nicol in.

"Ahhh," Nicol floated in and hit the wall.

"Nicol! Are you ok!?" Miriallia asked, the boys peeked around the corner and found her to be...dressed.

"_What?"_Dearka whispered.

Kira stood up and walked over to him, her hair over her shoulder and a sheen cover over her back.

"_Oh, back rub."_The three sweat dropped.

"Here Nicol." She held her hand out and he blushed at her lack of clothes, looking away before taking her hand. "Nicol, you are too sweet to burst inside here like that, what happened?"

"Huh, oh, I was, uh..."

"It's alright; you don't have to tell me. I have a pretty good idea which pervert did this." She floated to her doorway and saw Athrun and Yzak with closed eyes pointing to Dearka who lay on the floor with two bumps on his head.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Passing through." Was Yzak's response before he turned to the room across from her and entered without saying anything else.

"Athrun?"

"I was dragged along by Dearka."

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything from the beginning of your Yzak description to you tormenting the guys with backrub moans."

She blushed at that when she felt her bed shawl being placed over her shoulders. She turned to see Nicol standing next to her with a bright smile. "Thank you Nicol."

"No problem. Ah―" Suddenly pulled from behind to Miriallia, Nicol fell onto the bed and she rested her head on his stomach before grabbing her book.

"You will be my tummy pillow from now on, ok Nicol."

"Uh, I..I, ok."

Kira smiled at his submissive nature. _'No, not submissive, if he doesn't like something, I have no doubt he would put up a fight.'_ She turned and saw Athrun frowning.

"What?"

"What did you tell Yzak that you didn't tell me?"

-x-x-x-

Yzak sat on his bed, listening to the conversation taking place outside his and Dearka's door.

"_I just told him a little bit about mom and dad."_

"_What about them?"_

"_Well dad died and mother is a whore, that's about it. Hey, it' getting late, I'm gonna head to bed." _He heard the door shut and a knock on his door.

"Go away Athrun, I don't feel like playing psychoanalyst or questionnaire today, unless you plan to pay."

The door opened and he looked over to see a glaring Athrun.

"What's your problem? Wait, don't answer."

"Stand up."

Yzak looked behind him as both Dearka and Nicol stood watching. Miriallia came up with Kira behind her. Yzak stood up and watched as Athrun lunged at him, his eyes widening when a punch connected with his cheek.

"ATHRUN―"

"Athrun, leave him alone. He did nothing wrong."

He turned his glare on Kira. "Don't get involved."

"How can I not?! I was involved the minute you threw your punch."

Athrun gave her a hard look before turning to the door, "Tomorrow we have a day off, since we are descending to ZAFT headquarters tonight. When the gravity field is turned off at noon, you and I will have a little trip down memory lane. Hope you still know how to punch." He said, walking down the hall and into his room.

"Shit," Kira slid down the frame of the door and her life flashed dangerously around her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sealed With a Kiss

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Akuma Chibi**_

_Summary – Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?_

_Anime – Gundam Seed_

_Main Couple – (Kira/Yzak) A little bit of Kira and Athrun smut and some playful teasing on Kira's part with both Nicol and Dearka._

_Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)_

_Chapter Four_

_Memory: The Day She Changed_

_Defensive Fighter, Offensive Warrior!_

-x-x-x-

-x-_Flashback_-x-

_Kira stood in martial arts attire, waiting for Athrun. When he arrived in sweat pants and a wife beater they got in position. They waited for a few seconds before Athrun's father rang a bell._

_Athrun was the first to move, Kira dodged easily enough but didn't take notice of his other hand coming until it hit her square in the chest. She jumped back and shot forward, a kick to his side and a couple well placed punches to the gut and they were in a full blown fight._

_She flipped back when he went to kick her with a round house. Standing in defense like she always did he smirked. She always lost, because she was always so predictable. She watched as he went to punch and instead faked and kneed her in the gut, blood coughed up onto the ring. He brought his elbow up and then in a swift movement brought it down on her back. A cry of pain filled the room and circulated through the building they were in._

-x-_End Flashback_-x-

"I won't be sleeping well tomorrow night."

"Wait, you told me about your fights with him, always ending with you in a hospital."

Yzak, Dearka and Nicol looked worried, Nicol more so than the others.

"I will be fine, I didn't spend those five years he was gone doing nothing you know. Besides, even in his feral state he still won't kill me."

"Feral?" Dearka asked.

"Yes, it's odd but, when he fights in a Mobile, he is calm and collected. However, when he fight's hand to hand, he goes by survivor instinct alone, like an untamed beast."

Yzak stared at her with a small hint of uncertainty in his eyes.

"How bad will it be?"

"Does your cheek hurt?"

"Only stings a bit now."

"It will be like I had gotten that a hundred times over with a hammer. I have to win, no exceptions."

Miriallia frowned, "But you are a defensive fighter."

"I know, and so does he. I will have to fight offensive then."

"What? But―"

Kira cut her friend off with a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine. Right now, I want sleep." She said before leaving to her room.

"I'm worried." Miriallia said. Dearka placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"She will be fine."

"No, I'm not worried for her. Athrun is going to be in a lot of trouble if she fight's offensive." Miriallia said before turning and leaving the group of boy's wide eyed as she too went to bed.

**-x-x-x-**

The next day, Kira was staring out into the starry night. The ship was scheduled to land in an hour and then the gravitational field was going to be shut off. She closed her eyes and thought back to when her point of view and lifestyle had started to take a turn.

_-Flashback-_

_(10 years old)_

_-WARNING-LEMON-STARTS-_

_Kira lay in her bed listening to the thumps from upstairs. Afraid to move she pushed her fear to the back of her mind and climbed out of bed. It had only been a couple months since her best friend had left and only a couple weeks since her father was reported KIA._

"_Mama," She whispered softly as she made her way up stairs. She walked as quietly as her little feet would allow. For a second she thought about running back to her room and just staying there but ignored the thought and continued. She opened the door only a bit and peeked in. Her eyes widening as she watched a man hit her mother with a whip leaving red welts behind. She couldn't look away, her eyes glued to the scene before her. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it, the sixth time actually. However, it was the first time she'd seen it with the same guy._

"_AHH, MORE, MORE, HIT ME MORE!"_

"_Mama," Tears swelled in her eyes. She may have only been ten years old but she knew perfectly well what was happening. _'_Athrun, why can't you be here now?'_

"_MMMAH, YES!"_

"_Quiet bitch, you'll wake up your brat."_

"_Ah, mmm, uhah aha ah."_

_Kira watched as the man untied her from her bed posts and pulled her by the hair. She could only watch in horror as he unzipped his pants and forced an object she had never seen in her mother's mouth. Tears flowed from her mother's eyes but pain was not an emotion present in her eyes. Pleasure, bliss and ecstasy could be seen, but not pain._

"_Mmm, ifs fo bihg." The man pulled her hair and caused her to take more in._

_Kira was now on her knee's watching, tears fell onto the floor._

_He pulled her off of him and looked at the cracked door and smirked. Turning her to face the door he slammed into her causing her shut eyes to widen in surprise._

"_Look, your daughter came to watch the show. Let's give her one."_

"_KIRA, AHH, G-GO TO Y-YOUR ROOM! AH YES, YES, FUCK ME HARDER."_

"_Oh, is that your name? Kira?" Kira couldn't speak, nodding her head in response._

"_Come here, Kira." He said as he continued to pull her mother's hair and pound into her._

_Kira didn't know why but she listened. Terrified, she walked up to him._

"_Look at your mother, she is a whore. Disgusting isn't she, enjoying this."_

_Kira stared at her mother and without another thought, she slapped her._

"_Ah, K-Kira."_

_Kira turned and ran out of the room and out of the house; the man's laughter ringing through her ears._

_-LEMON-ENDS-_

_She made her way to her female best friend, with Athrun gone, she needed someone. She climbed up a tree and tapped on the window._

_She waited a few minutes until it opened, when it was wide enough she jumped through and embraced the person._

"_Kira? What's wrong?"_

"_Millie, mother, sh-she's, ah." Millie placed her hand on the small of her back, rubbing small circles and running her other hands fingers through her hair._

"_Stay with me tonight Kira." Kira nodded as she was led to Miriallia's bed. She curled up against her friend and fell asleep._

_-End-Flashback-_

Kira snapped out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Yzak.

"Athrun's waiting for you."

Sighing, she stood up, "Yeah, I know." She looked back outside and in that instant she shut her mind off to all feeling and walked off towards the G-Hanger. Miriallia, Dearka, Nicol and Creuset were standing on the side waiting for her. Yzak joined them as she went to stand across from Athrun.

His eyes followed her every movement as she stopped across from him. "And she show's up. I'm surprised."

"..."

"Are you going to ignore me?"

"..."

Athrun frowned at her lack of responses. She watched his eyes change and new what had happened. He had let his survival instincts take control.

Miriallia walked between the two and started talking. "Rules are simple. If you can no longer stand up or move, you lose, if you say you give up, you lose. With that said, FIGHT!" She jumped out of the way as the two launched forward.

"This is new. You're actually fighting and not running away!" Again she said nothing.

The two clutched each other's hands, Kira smirked cruelly and swept her foot beneath his, causing him to fall, but he didn't let go, rather he brought her down with him. However, in the end, this still worked in her favor. She brought her knee down and it nailed him in the gut causing him to release a gasp of pain. Throwing her off of him he jumped back a bit then forward and sent her skidding back with a well-placed kick to her chest.

"This is clearly harassment!" Nicol shouted from the sidelines, Dearka nodding his agreement.

Yzak said nothing as he watched her flip over Athrun and elbow him in the kidney from behind. Taking Athrun's momentary pain as her chance to bring him to his knees, she grabbed his arms from behind and kneed him in the back. He stayed standing so she smirked and kicked him in the leg.

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and Creuset stared with wide eyes as they heard the crack of his leg and his ear piercing scream. She released him and they watched as he fell to the floor.

"Sorry Creuset. Athrun will be out of commission for a while."

Miriallia called the battle in Kira's favor when he didn't get up.

"Remind me never to piss her off." Dearka said. Nicol nodded as they all watched her walk out with Miriallia following close behind her.

"Nicol, take Athrun to the Hospital ward." Nicol nodded and moved over to Athrun who was still groaning in pain; not that he could blame him.

-x-x-x-

Me: Here is chapter FOUR! Hope you all enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Sealed With a Kiss

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Akuma Chibi**_

_Summary – Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?_

_Anime – Gundam Seed_

_Main Couple – (Kira/Yzak) A little bit of Kira and Athrun smut and some playful teasing on Kira's part with both Nicol and Dearka._

_Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)_

_Chapter Five_

_Arrivals and Mrs. Joule!_

-x-x-x-

"You gonna be okay?" Miriallia asked Kira as she walked next to the girl.

"I will be fine. That was one hell of an adrenaline rush though."

Miriallia smiled, "You looked as if you were enjoying it."

"I was. I always do when I fight Offensive. It's the main reason I fight in defense most of the time. I don't want to cause too much pain, which usually results in me waking up in a hospital."

The two girls made their way off the ship and into the hallway. Finally on ZAFT HQ, they could get off the ship.

"Halt, ZAFT I.D."

Miriallia and Kira froze. Neither had even thought about clearance. They had no identification!

"They're with us."

They turned to see Yzak and Dearka walking up to them. "I told you to wait, Kira." Yzak wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, Dearka did the same with Miriallia. "ZAFT Elite soldier, Yzak Joule." He said, handing them his I.D. card.

"ZAFT Elite soldier, Dearka Elsman." The guard looked over the two cards and slid them through the door scanner, allowing them entrance.

Once the door closed Yzak and Dearka released the girls and stared the two down.

Kira frowned, "What, we wanted off the ship."

"Next time wait for someone _with_ an I.D. card."

"Yzak!"

The group of four turned to see a woman with short white silvery hair, sapphire blue eyes and crimson red lipstick, dressed in a teal green suit and black heals.

"Wow, she's gorgeous."

The woman turned and blushed. "Thank you, my name is Ezaria Joule, and...uh, who are you?"

"I'm Kira Yamato, and this is my friend Miriallia Haww."

"It's nice to meet you. Are you new recruits of ZAFT?"

Kira looked cautiously at the men standing at attention behind the woman, "...you could say that."

"They're Natural's." Creuset said as he walked in.

"Natural's? This girl couldn't possibly be, with those eyes." Yzak looked at Kira's eyes and it seemed to be the first time he noticed her amethyst orbs.

Kira blushed at the sudden amount of attention she was receiving at the mention of her eyes. "Hm, yes well, there just eyes."

"..."

No one said anything but stared at her in shock.

"Kira, do you and your friend have a place to stay?" Ezaria asked breaking the odd silence.

"Uh, no. We were going to rent a hotel room or something."

"Or something, indeed. You can stay in our home. We have a couple of spare rooms and I'm sure Yzak wouldn't mind the company, would you dear?"

"I most certainly wo―"

"Good, then it's settled."

Miriallia and Kira held back a laugh at the annoyed look Yzak was giving.

"Mrs. Joule, my parents are away for the time being. Do you mind if I stay in your home?" Dearka asked.

Yzak noticeably brightened up at the prospect of not being alone in his house with the two natural girls.

"Of course Dearka. You know you're always welcomed."

"Mrs. Joule, Chairman Zala has requested your presence."

"Alright. I will see you four later tonight. Girls, you should stay close to Dearka and Yzak. Have a good day."

Kira nodded and smiled along with Miriallia. "You have a nice mother Yzak."

Yzak shrugged, but a faint smile on his lips proved his pride in his mother. "I guess. Well, come on you three. I want to get home."

"Eh, you're not even gonna give us a tour?" Kira whined a bit.

"Why would I?"

Miriallia and Dearka watched as the two argued ahead of them.

"We are your guests. You are our host."

"Your point?"

"GAH!" She folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"..." Yzak smirked at his victory.

"_What a cute girl."_

"_Even when she's pouting."_

The two stopped and looked at the group of boy's watching her.

"_Ahhh, look at her eyes."_

Kira blushed and turned away. She continued walking but now she was uneasy with the thought of people watching her.

"_She's blushing, so cute."_

"Mm, I think I'd prefer to just go to your house, Yzak." He looked at her in surprise, but nodded in understanding. He led the three to a limo and the four got in.

"Drive,"

"Right away, Sir,"

The ride was quiet. The boys sat on one side of the limo and the girls on the other. Well, not really. Kira was on the floor between Miriallia's legs; her hair was being played with.

"We're here." The driver said as he opened the door for the four of them.

Kira stared in surprise, much like Miriallia did. "That make's sense, he's rich."

Miriallia stared confused for a moment till she figured out what her friend meant and started laughing.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing, it just justifies your arrogant attitude. All rich people are rude, inconsiderate, naughty, vindictive and as I stated before, arrogant. I mean, no wonder you have such a big ego. With a pad like this anyone would." Dearka and Miriallia were on the floor laughing when suddenly Yzak walked past them and into his home. They turned when they heard a sigh and watched as Kira followed.

"Should we go too?" Dearka asked.

"Nah, show me around while they sort out this little argument they're having." Miriallia told him as she pulled him along with her, making her way down a sidewalk and in the direction of the nearby park she had seen when in the limo.

-x-x-x-

"Yzak~?" Kira glanced around as she looked for the silvery white haired boy. "Uh, ma'am?" Kira called out to a maid who was dusting a chandelier on a really tall ladder.

"Huh? Oh my, I wasn't aware that the young master had guest."

'_Young master?'_ She smiled, "Yes, my name is Kira. Dearka and my friend Miriallia are outside still."

"I see. Did you need something?"

"Yes actually. Do you know where I can find Yzak's room?"

"His room is on the third floor in the west wing. It's the fourth door on the left. Careful you don't get lost dearie."

Kira nodded and said a quick 'thank you' before leaving to find Yzak's room. _'Third floor, check; now, the west wing is...this way.' _She walked down the hall then started counting doors on the left side. "Four..."

-Knock-Knock-Knock-

-x-x-x-

Me: Here is chapter five, hope everyone is still with me~!


	7. Chapter 7

Sealed With a Kiss

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Akuma Chibi**_

Summary – Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?

Anime – Gundam Seed

Main Couple – (Kira/Yzak) A little bit of Kira and Athrun smut and some playful teasing on Kira's part with both Nicol and Dearka.

Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure

Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)

_Chapter Six_

_Passionate Confrontation!_

-x-x-x-

"_Hmm?"_

"Yzak, can I come in?" Kira called from the other side of the door.

"_Getting dressed."_

"Your point?"

"_I've already been humiliated and had my entire personality insulted. I'd like to keep my body away from you, lest you decide to critique it too."_

Kira opened the door silently and shut it behind her. True to his word, Yzak had a pair of blue boxers on and was currently digging through his drawer looking for a shirt. "Hehe, you don't look too bad from where I'm standing."

He jumped slightly and turned around with a blush staining his cheeks. "I have absolutely no privacy, not even in my own room. How did you find my room anyways?" He asked irritated as he put on a grey dress shirt and then a pair of around-the-house wide white polyester pants.

"That nice maid cleaning the chandelier told me to go to the third floor in the west wing, four doors on the left. So I did. You have a really pretty home."

"Ah, well...what did you want?"

"I came to apologize." She walked over to his bookcase in his room and looked through the different titles.

"Apologize?" Yzak asked as he watched her pull a book from the shelf. He sat on his bed and watched her shuffle through the pages before setting it back in its place.

"Yeah, I was only playing with you Yzak. Though, I will admit, most of what I said was true, but...that's okay." She turned her head to the side and smiled at him. "Even if you are arrogant...sometimes intolerable and almost _always_brash...you still hold something most men forgot long ago. You hold pride and honor, which is why it hurt so much when I said those things. I had hurt your pride and for that...I'm sorry." Kira turned and headed to the door when he reached out and caught the sleeve of her shirt.

She turned in time to be pressed against the wall with a knee between her legs holding her up off the floor a couple of inches. "AH! Yzak put me down!"

He looked into her eyes and for a second he thought he would fall into the mauve abyss. "Why?"

"Because I don't want―"

"No, why do you affect me the way you do? With just the way you move, your voice, you! You torture me without the slightest clue of what you're doing and yet...with one insult and you can make me fall to pieces before you."

"Y-Yzak, saying something like that..." She closed her eyes when he moved his leg higher. "Ah, Yzak, I thought you hated Na-AH, NATURALS."

Yzak smirked slightly at the hazy look her eyes were getting. "Miriallia's okay and I couldn't hate you. I tried and I turned out like this."

"Mmmah, Yzak."

"Well, this is interesting."

The two looked over towards the door and saw Creuset leaning against the frame with Vixen in his hand.

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

"_This_, wouldn't shut up so I went in search of Kira and in the end, a maid cleaning a chandelier told me where she went." He told them as he held the mechanical fox by the tail, earning a glare from Kira.

_'Damn Maid.'_ Yzak thought as he placed her on the ground and let her hide her face in his shirt. "Well, leave the fox and go."

"Of course." Creuset placed the fox down and left the room with a smirk.

"I hate that guy." Kira muttered as she took Vixen in her hands.

"...He would have just thrown the fox in a room if it really annoyed him. Besides that, I don't trust that smirk of his. Check your fox."

"Hm?" She looked at Vixen but didn't notice anything different about her.

"Athrun built her right? Why don't you check with him?"

"I'll do that." She stood there silently for a second, an awkward silence falling over the two.

"Kira―"

"I should go and Yzak..." She leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Don't fall in love with me. It's the only warning I can give you so you won't get hurt. Please, don't fall in love with me." With that she ran out of the room with Vixen in her arms.

"..." Yzak laid back on his bed and sighed.

-x-x-x-

Kira ran outside and called the limo driver over. "ZAFT headquarters please."

"Right away miss." The drive was fast enough as only fifteen minutes later she stood in front of the HQ with _no_ way in.

"Miss, I.D. please."

_'I'm going to be in so much trouble for this.'_ Kira took one look at the soldiers in the front and darted forward, knocking a few out. She managed to swipe one of the ID's and was now running through the halls to the Hospital Ward.

**"STOP THAT GIRL!"**

Kira turned and blocked in time to stop a kick. Punching the guy in the nose, she continued running as he fell to the floor. "Athrun?" She called as she entered the ward.

"So you're the one causing all the commotion." Athrun looked up as she put a personal lock on the door.

"Yeah, sorry about that. How's your leg?"

"...Broken."

She flinched at his deadpanned expression. Walking over to his bed she sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on the cast.

"I will guess that you are not here to admire your work."

"No. I came because Yzak and I think Creuset did something to Vixen and I wanted to see if you would take a look at her."

Athrun nodded and whistled. Vixen immediately jumped onto his chest and he started to look over her body and removed something small and thin a few moments later. "A needle cam. Creuset is obviously a closet pervert."

"That's comforting." Kira said sarcastically.

Athrun smirked and placed it in his back pocket. "Isn't it though, did you need anything else?"

She shook her head and made to leave when he took her hand and pulled her down on top of him.

"Kira, stay away from Yzak."

"Wh―"

"Please."

"Why does it matter if I'm with Yzak? I mean, if I'm happy, that should be all that matters, right?"

Athrun looked away, not responding to either question.

"I won't stay with him unless you consent to it, I would prefer to have you accept the person I want to be with, however, I've already warned Yzak not to fall in love with me."

"Good. Kira, your mine, you know that, right?"

"...Hm," She stood up and walked out the door, immediately restrained and Vixen hid beneath Athrun's bed as she watched her mistress get taken away.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter six, guys, please be patients as I revise and repost! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sealed With a Kiss

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Akuma Chibi**_

Summary – Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?

Anime – Gundam Seed

Main Couple – (Kira/Yzak) A little bit of Kira and Athrun smut and some playful teasing on Kira's part with both Nicol and Dearka.

Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure

Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)

_Chapter Seven_

_Patrick Zala and One Foretold Obsession!_

-x-x-x-

Kira let the soldiers take her to their higher up. "You know, Zala isn't going to like seeing the way you're treating his son's friend." She said in an attempt at warning him.

"Supreme council member barely cares for his son, what makes you think he'll care for you?"

"That's simple, he knows that Lenore adored me and would _never_ want to see me treated like this." The man paused for a second but he continued soon after, pushing whatever thought that might have entered his feeble mind to the side. They led her to a door and knocked.

"_Enter."_

They did so and she was soon pushed inside.

"Sir, this girl took out half of the guards then entered the hospital wing your son was in, locking us out. Do you want us to get rid of―"

"How did you retrieve her?"

"Eh, excuse me Sir?"

"How...did...you...retrieve...her?"

"Uh, she left the room and let us take her to you. In fact, she hasn't been much of a problem except telling us that you would be upset with the way we have treated her."

"How have they treated you Kira?"

She smiled brightly when the soldier paled. "He hasn't treated me any other way than what a soldier should. He was just doing his job, besides that, I did kind of stir them up a bit." She said as she pulled her arms out of the soldier's hands.

"Is that your way of telling me not to shoot him?"

"Is it working?"

"...Leave." He told the soldier and those behind him. They listened and left the room.

"What are you doing here Kira?"

"I heard your son was in the hospital and came to check up on him?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Couldn't come up with something better? My son isn't a push over. I know it was you, dear Kira, which placed my son in the infirmary. So, how did it feel to be the victor for once?" He smirked.

"It felt pretty nice. Uh, Mr. Zala, when did Athrun start to get so possessive over me? He acts as if I belong to him. I mean, I know he used to say that I was his, but I didn't think he was going to turn out like this."

"That...it started after we left. On our way here, he said he would come back to what rightfully belonged to him. He loves you Kira, understand that. However, it may be wise on your part to tell it to him straight, you _don't _belong to him."

Kira nodded. "You may be right. He has already attacked Yzak because I told him something I wouldn't tell him."

"What did you tell Yzak?"

Kira started to relay their conversation back on the Vesalius to the head of ZAFT.

**-x-x-x-**

Yzak walked outside after thinking about what Kira had said and sat on the porch patio.

_It's the only warning I can give you so you won't get hurt. Please, don't fall in love with me._

_'So that I won't get hurt...to tell me not to fall in love with you, when I already have...'_

"Hm, I rarely listen to my superiors when it's about something I don't agree with, what makes her think I'll listen to her warning?"

"Talking to yourself, Yzak?"

Yzak looked up and saw Dearka and Miriallia walking towards him. "Hm, Miriallia, why does she think that I would get hurt if I fell in love with her?"

"Eh, uh, do you want the truth?"

He nodded and she sat right next to him, Dearka by her side.

"Well, when I met her, it was a couple weeks before Athrun left. She was crying―"

_**Flashback**_

_Miriallia was walking down the road towards her home when she heard sniffling and crying._ '_Huh?' She walked towards a bush where it was loudest and behind it was a little girl with shoulder length brown hair and sad looking violet eyes. _"_Why are you crying?"_

"_Athrun told Kira that he was leaving and I wasn't allowed to let anyone close to me until he got back."_

"_Well that's not fair. You'll be all alone."_

"_I don't want to be alone!" Kira said loudly._

"_Then don't listen to him."_

"_But he said I was his and that it was only proper for me to listen."_

"_Then, when he leaves, I will be yours and you won't be alone." Kira looked up for the first time and stared at the light orange brunette with pretty sunset brown eyes. She smiled and hugged her tightly._

"_So you will stay with Kira when Athrun goes away?" Miriallia nodded._

"_Yes, I will stay with you, I promise. My name is Miriallia by the way."_

"_Millie, I will be the best owner, I promise that you won't regret being mine."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kira and Miriallia were in front of the Zala Manor, waiting for Athrun. He came out and frowned at the girl next to Kira._

"_Kira, who is that?"_

"_This is Millie."_

"_I don't like her, make her go away!"_

"_I-I don't want to."_

"_Kira, your mine, I told you to tell her to go away. You have to do as I say, or I won't talk to you again!"_

_Miriallia leaned over and whispered in her ear, 'I will come find you again when he has left. I promise, Kira.' With that, Miriallia ran off, further away from the two life-long friends._

_**End Flashback**_

"So Athrun is pretty much possessive over her?" Yzak asked.

Miriallia nodded and sighed. "I came back like I said I would and he had apparently forgotten about me after a week judging by what she told me. He only sees her, not even caring much for what his father thinks of him. He only wants her to be happy."

"Then why did he tell her to get rid of you?"

"That's easy; he was a child, much like we were. He was leaving for a long time and wanted her to spend all of her time with him. He is more mature now, but there is a chance that he has grown into that dangerous stage of over-possessiveness. I think she's worried about what Athrun might do to you, or have you already forgotten the punch to the nose that he gave you?"

"No, I haven't, but shouldn't I be the one to decide that?"

"Don't think too much on it Yzak. It's just the way she is; always protecting the people she cares for in strange ways."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter SEVEN! Enjoy guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sealed With a Kiss

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Akuma Chibi**_

Summary – Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?

Anime – Gundam Seed

Main Couple – (Kira/Yzak) A little bit of Kira and Athrun smut and some playful teasing on Kira's part with both Nicol and Dearka.

Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure

Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)

_Chapter Eight_

_THE RETURN OF THE FIREFLY_

-x-x-x-

"I see, and he took it pretty badly I guess."

Kira nodded as she thought back to the night before, "He punched him in the nose then challenged me to a fight. Yeah, I'd say he did."

**-Beep, Beep-**

"Hold on one second, Kira." He said as he clicked a button and a tanned man with brown hair and brown eyes drinking a warm cup of coffee appeared on his screen.

"Oooh, Coffee, that sounds good right now, I'll be back." Kira left quickly, leaving both to stare after her.

"_A little young for you, isn't she Chairman Zala?"_

"That would be Lenore's adopted daughter. Her name is Kira, Kira Yamato."

The man nodded and took a small sip of his coffee when the door opened and she walked back in with coffee.

"_Well, I like her. What are you drinking Miss. Kira?"_

"Hazelnut coffee with a hint of orange. It's good for soothing the mind and at the same time it tastes great. If you add nutmeg it tastes even better, but they didn't have any."

"_No nutmeg, that's outrageous."_

She laughed at his silly remark. "Sacrilegious, right?"

"Andrew, you needed something."

"_Yes actually. We seem to be having trouble with a blonde haired girl, which by the way has quite the fiery attitude. The little punk bit my head off when I met her in town."_ Kira's eyes widened at the description, and placed her cup down.

"Picture..."

He looked confused. "_Excuse me?"_

"Do you have a picture of the girl?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"DON'T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS JUST SHOW ME!" She shouted causing both men to jump and one to grab the picture. "AHHH! Patrick, Patrick, can I give him an order, PLEASE!"

He sighed and nodded.

"Andrew, your new priority is to capture the young blonde and bring...her...to…me! However, you will do so, without harming her or causing any amount of damage to her body. If, I find one hair misplaced, I'll have your head."

"_Wow, you can get pretty scary, you know?"_

"This is just the border line. Don't piss me off if you know what's best for you."

He nodded before saluting and flipping his screen off.

"Why did you want him to―"

"Shush!"

His eyes widened when she said that. "Bu―"

"It's a secret, for only me and Millie to know." She said as she turned and grabbed her coffee before leaving with an extra bounce in her step.

**-x-x-x-**

Andrew sighed as he walk through the dessert, unarmed except for the gun in his right shoe and a knife that popped out when the button on the side of his left boot was pushed by his right foot. It was custom made by...himself.

He could see them gathering around outside their camp and was momentarily grateful that he hadn't killed anyone yet.

_-Sigh- _Andrew closed his eyes as he continued walking, opening his eyes as he got closer. _'That cutie just might get me killed. Ah, there she is.'_ He thought as he saw the blonde walk out in a red shirt tucked into camo cargo pants. "Hello neighbors." He said as he waved with a smile on his face. "I have come to ask a favor, in which, if you comply, we won't blow you all up." A single thought filtered his mind, _'I'm gonna die.'_

"Tell me why we can't just shoot you." The blonde said.

He sighed and removed his jacket. He looked like a prized weapon for a bomber with all the gunpowder and nuclear stickers on the tanks. _'This isn't going to work.'_

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" She shouted as she told her men to lower their weapons.

Andrew blinked, _'...It worked?'_ He smirked, "Just listen to me, here me out firefly."

She blushed at his name for her, and then glared at him. Walking away from him, a look over her shoulder was the only implication that she would listen. He followed her inside one of the tents and sat down on the opposite side of the table she sat at. "Don't call me firefly anymore, my name is Cagalli."

"Have you ever met a girl with long brown hair and purple eyes that went by the name of Kira Yamato?"

"Kira...I don't recognize the name, but...brown hair, purple eyes. Yeah, I remember her."

He watched as her face lit up red and he smirked. _'Must have been an interesting meeting.'_

Cagalli seemed to blank out as she remembered.

_**Flashback**_

_Cagalli's eyes widened in shock when the brunette in front of her took her arm, she pulled her so that her back was against her chest. Everyone stared in shock when the brunette grabbed at the green jacket she was wearing and grasped at her chest. She gasped in surprised and blushed._

"_He is a she." The brunette playfully nipped at her earlobe causing the other girl to laugh at her cherry face._

"_HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She struggled to get free causing the hat to fall from her head._

"_Moi, I just wanted to play." The brunette let her go and smirked at the blush. Cagalli huffed and leaned back against the wall._

_**End Flashback**_

Cagalli blushed fiercely and placed her forehead against the cool table.

_'Now, I am interested in what happened.'_ He thought as he held back a laugh. "Must have been some meeting,"

"You have no idea. What does she have to do with anything though?"

"She is the one who gave me orders not to hurt you for reasons unknown to me."

_**Flashback**_

"_I want to make sure my toy doesn't get broke." A blush formed on her cheeks._

"_I'M NOT YOUR TOY!" Cagalli shouted._

"_**Denial." **__The two in front of her said together._

_**End Flashback**_

_'I think I have an idea as to why.' _Cagalli sighed, "If...if I go with you, you will leave those in Banadiya and the other cities of Africa alone? Including the resistances?" She asked in uncertainty.

"I give you my word as the Dessert Tiger."

She thought for a while and sighed. "I...uh, fine. I will go. BUT YOU HAD BETTER KEEP YOUR WORD!"

He nodded and stood up, leading her outside where the others stood.

"Cagalli, what did he want?" A boy a little younger then she asked.

"I will be leaving to meet with someone in ZAFT and they will stop attacking the resistance areas and stay out of Banadiya."

The boy stared in shock at Cagalli. "So your just gonna leave us? Abandon us?"

"Ahmed you don't know why, I have my reasons."

"Yeah, right. Some Goddess of Victory you are."

Cagalli sighed. Another man came up to her and she prepared for another guilt trip.

"Take care Cagalli and be careful."

She stared in surprise when he gave her a friendly hug. She nodded before pulling out of the hug and following after Andrew. He led her up to the top where DaCosta, his Ensign, pulled up to them with a jeep. They hopped in and he took her to the base. They had a ship prepared for take-off when they got the base. To say that she was nervous and a little intimidated would be an understatement. She watched as he removed the bombs from his body and tossed him to the side.

"HEY, DON'T THROW THEM!" She shouted.

"Why not, they aren't real. You guys only saw a bunch of colorful tins with the stickers from bombs that we placed on them." She stared at him in a murderous way. "Well, I wasn't sure if they would fire or not. I didn't want to take the chance of blowing your camp up."

Her eyes softened. _'He cares about them.'_

"If I had, Kira would have killed me if I were still alive after the explosion."

_'So much for caring.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kira ran up the steps and stopped short when she saw Yzak sitting outside. She walked up and stared down at him. "Where are the others?"

"Inside." He told her.

She looked up at the sky; it was well past nine o'clock at night. "Why are you outside?"

Yzak ignored her question, "Kira, what are you to Athrun?"

She stared in surprise at his sudden curiosity in her relationship with Athrun, whatever it may be. "A-Athrun, he is my best friend but that's it."

He stood up and took her hands in his, pulling her up against him. "Starting today, you will be mine. I'm not letting him have you and I'm not letting you tell me otherwise. If I can't fall in love with you, I will have you be my lover, say that you will Kira."

She was blushing by the time he finished talking. "I-I..." She looked into his eyes and sighed. "I will be only yours."

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss before slowly pulling back. He leaned his forehead on hers and whispered. "_Mine."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter eight! Please enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sealed With a Kiss

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Akuma Chibi**_

Summary – Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?

Anime – Gundam Seed

Main Couple – (Kira/Yzak) A little bit of Kira and Athrun smut and some playful teasing on Kira's part with both Nicol and Dearka.

Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure

Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)

_Chapter Nine_

_**Memory: Lost!**_

_**Pain Speaks Louder Than Words**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kira awoke early the next morning. It was only just starting to get light outside; memories of the night before playing through her mind. A thought suddenly occurred to her upon realization. _'I belong to...Yzak...I need to talk to Athrun...I need to put an end to this.'_

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

Kira looked up at the door. _'So early...who would knock so early?'_ Stretching, she yawned softly before answering, "Yes?" She watched the door open to reveal..."Oh, Millie, it's you. What's wrong?"

Miriallia shut the door quietly behind her and walked over to Kira's bed. "I woke up to early so I came in here."

"Still tired?"

"Yes."

Kira moved over and Millie climbed into the bed. It was true that she was like a sister to Kira; they loved each other very much. These moments were precious to them, their moments. Both closed their eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**(8:45)**

Yzak was glaring at everything unlucky enough to be in his way, having been called in earlier to...help Athrun around.

_'Damn Athrun, can't walk because he stupidly challenged someone he hadn't seen for five years because she told me something and not him...humph.' _His mental rant progressed to verbal insults, "Stupid Athrun." He bit out.

The guards stepped out of his way when he turned his glare on them. "Joule, sir. Hope you're having a good day."

"Fuck...you!"

The soldier gulped and watched Yzak saunter off. "Guess he's having a...bad...day."

**-x-x-x-**

Rau Le Creuset was in his office sorting through multiple bottles of pills and what not. He picked up a bottle with white pills the size of small beads inside. Giving a mischievous smirk he placed them in his inside jacket pocket.

He heard a door slam shut and knew that Yzak had just arrived. _'Perfect...now to have some fun...' _He silently walked out of his office and shut the door quietly behind him before softly walking by the room with a yelling Yzak and Athrun. Once past that obstacle he made his way out of the building and walked off to find his car.

**-x-x-x-**

Kira laughed at the flustered Miriallia. Dearka had scaled the entire mansion looking for her and finally got up the nerves to look in Kira's room. They had been getting dressed when he entered and Miriallia let out an ear piercing scream.

"Have fun Millie."

"You're not coming with us?"

"Nah, I want to stay here and train some. Also, Yzak has a pool in the back and a nice dip and sun tanning sounds like fun."

Miriallia smiled, "Alright, see ya later."

Kira watched her friend leave and fell back onto her bed. She wore a white tank top and a blue jean skirt with white flip-flops. She fell back to sleep on accident. Having not gotten an ideal amount of sleep last night, she was still exhausted.

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 hour later)**

Kira bolted up, listening carefully to the sounds around her. _'Someone's here, I know I heard something.'_ She stood up and slipped her flip-flops off before grabbing her gun and walking silently to the wall by her door. Making sure that her shadow couldn't be seen, she placed her ear against it and listened. _'It seems clear.'_

Carefully she turned the knob and opened the door. Leaving it cracked, she peeked through before nudging it open and looking both right and left in the hallway. _'Clear!'_

She walked past a few doors until she got to another turn in the hall; glancing around the corner, she was about to continue when she felt something hit the pressure point on her neck. Her body fell limp and her eyes closed as she lost consciousness.

**-x-x-x-**

Yzak sighed in annoyance as he was being forced to _cater _to his _rival_. He made his way past multiple rooms until he came to the one that had Athrun in it. He opened the door and was about to hand the cup of coffee in his hand to Athrun when he felt something in the pit of his gut.

The cup fell out of his hand and Athrun looked up in surprise. "Yzak?"

"..." He said nothing, fear laced in his sapphire blue eyes.

Athrun noticed and he too had had a similar feeling before he had walked in. "Yzak, go to Kira, something is wrong. I know how you are feeling, so go." Athrun said and watched as Yzak ran swiftly out of the room, the cup lay forgotten in broken pieces on the floor and coffee spilt everywhere.

Athrun stared at the broken shards of glass and sighed. "Kira...have I lost you? Do you no longer belong to me? Or is it that...you never did?" His eyes slid shut as he leaned gently against the backboard of his bed.

_**-x-Flashback-x-**_

_**(8 years old)**_

"_Kira? Kira, where are you? I don't want to play this game anymore Kira, come out." Athrun called out to his female friend. They had been playing hide and seek and needless to say...Kira was good. It was dark now and still he couldn't find her anywhere._

"_Kira, Kira why won't you answer me?" He searched everywhere. No matter how many times he called out to his friend though...he never received a reply._

_He walked the empty street's looking for her when he realized that not only could he not find her but now he was lost too._

'_I want to go home. I want to find Kira and go home.'_

"_Well, well, what's a cutie like you doing out here all alone."_

_Athrun heard a distant voice. He ran in the direction and heard a soft voice._

"_I'm playing hide and seek."_

"_Ooh, I know a real good hiding place that no one will ever be able to find you in."_

"_You do? Where?"_

'_No, don't listen to him Kira.' He ran through the empty street, the voice seemingly echoing around him,_

"_It's not too far, in here."_

_He saw her, climbing into a car with what looked like a friendly young man on the outside._

"_Stupid girl..."_

"_Huh, AHH! HEY! STOP IT, ATHRUUUUUN! ATHR―Mm―" Athrun had picked up a nearby pipe lying discarded on the ground and without a thought he hit the man on the back of the head._

"_Get away from her!" He shouted, the man falling to the curb of the street. Athrun pulled Kira out of the vehicle and looked her over, the torn clothes and ruffled hair only made him want to hit the man more but when she started crying and placed her head on his chest, all he could do was hold her._

"_Take me home Athrun, I don't want to play this anymore."_

_**-x-End-x-Flashback-x-**_

_'Have I...lost you?'_ Athrun looked out his window and watched the scuttling of pilots.

**-x-x-x-**

**(WARNING ATTEMPTED RAPE)**

Kira's lashes fluttered open and she glanced around. She felt something in her mouth and tried to spit it out, but to no avail. She tried to move her arm's but found that she couldn't. Glancing up she took notice of the leather wrist cuffs holding her to an odd metal bar that seemed to have some weird equipment set up to it.

_'What...?'_ She glanced down and not only did she realize the same treatment had been performed on her ankles, but she also noticed that she was completely naked with the exception of her undergarments. _'No...Somebody, please find me...Before―'_

"So you're finally awake."

_'...Cr-Creuset?'_ She knew that voice anywhere. She tried to move away when a hand descended onto her abdomen, drawing little shapes with his fingers.

"I hope you enjoy the accommodations I've set up for you."

"Mmm, em mmm hmememmm."

"Hahaha, I can't understand a word your saying, don't worry though, words aren't needed."

"..." His hand moved from her belly and he moved out of her view and behind her. She heard a 'click' and felt herself rising with the bar. **"EEMMMM!" **She could see him now, watching him walk over to a bag he had, he pulled something from inside it out. It was a black leather rug beater and immediately, she knew pain would soon follow.

**-x-x-x-**

Yzak parked his car and grabbed his gun, running inside his house. The first thing to catch his attention was his house keeper lying tied up on the floor out cold. The second was the multiple household objects scattered and broken on his floor. He ran upstairs and looked down both hallways.

_"__**MMMMMMM~!"**_

His body went rigid at the horrible sound of a muffled scream.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter nine~! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the others! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sealed With a Kiss

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Akuma Chibi**_

Summary – Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?

Anime – Gundam Seed

Main Couple – (Kira/Yzak) A little bit of Kira and Athrun smut and some playful teasing on Kira's part with both Nicol and Dearka.

Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure

Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)

Chapter _Ten_

_**ASSAULT ON KIRA!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Yzak felt his blood run cold when he heard the scream of pain echo throughout his home. Running towards the cry, upstairs, down the halls, and around the corners, he slammed the door open. His eyes widen at the sight before him. Welts were scattered across Kira's back; tears were running down her cheeks as the masked Creuset continued his assault. Not even caring to look at who had entered the room.

"Nice of you to join us, Yzak."

Yzak clenched his fists and charged the man, forgetting his gun was in his left hand, he threw a right hook and hit the masked man right in the jaw, successfully knocking him off his balance. Cocking the gun, Yzak placed the cold metal against the skull of his Commander. _"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your head off your shoulders."_ His voice was but a whisper to his ears. Deadly and cold, Yzak was practically seething as he spoke those words.

"Simple, you would be tried for murdering your Superior. How's that for one reason." Creuset's voice held confidence.

"That's not good enough! You are scum, the only thing Superior to me is that title on your I.D. other than that, you're not even worth the dirt beneath my boots." He readied the gun.

"**MMM! NMMA, MmmemMMM!"** Yzak moved back a bit, never taking his eyes off of Creuset. He brought his hand up and removed the gag from Kira's mouth.

"Don't kill him! If you do you _will _be charged with murder." Her words were a plea.

"..."

_**-BANG-**_

"**AHHHHH!"** Creuset grasped his bleeding arm.

_**-BANG-**_

"**SHIT! You'll regret this Yzak! I'll make sure of it!"** Creuset's threat fell on deaf ears. Blood spilled from his wounds on both his left arm and right shoulder.

_**-BANG-...-BANG-**_

Two more wounds were added to both legs.

"**AHH! GAH, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

Yzak ignored Creuset's words and turned to Kira, removing the restraints around her wrists and catching her as she fell before removing the restraints around her legs. "I'm so sorry Kira...I―"

She gave a small laugh, cutting him off. "You came at just the right time, you saved me. What is there to be sorry for?"

"I should have gotten here sooner, never should have allowed him to touch you." Tears swelled in his eyes as he closed them tightly.

"..." She frowned as she watched him try and stop the tears. Her hand came up to his cheek and she leaned forward, careful of her back wounds, she kissed him on the lips bringing him out of his depressed state. "You had better not start that, _'it's my fault crap, if only I had...'_ It's my fault for letting my guard down and I should have been more careful. If it wasn't for you he would have had his way with me. Now...before he bleeds to death on your carpet, call Patrick and tell him what's happened. He will take care of Creuset and strip him of that so called..._'Superior title'_ of his."

Yzak nodded before taking one of the restraints and strapping it to Creuset and the bar. He handed Kira the gun. "Keep that on him at all times and stand close to the door. If anything happens, scream." He said before turning, halfway out the door he stopped and turned back. "On second thought, if something happens...fire."

Kira laughed a bit and nodded. "Will do sir."

**-x-x-x-**

Athrun was fidgety, wanting so badly to know what was wrong, what had happened to his Kira. No...to his friend, she was no longer his to claim. He knew that. He knew now that he wouldn't be able to have her, the way he'd thought he could so long ago. Yzak had claimed her in more ways than he was ever able to, he'd taken her heart. Now, all he wanted was to know what had happened. "GAH! SOMEBODY GET ME A PHONE!" He yelled loud enough that _someone_ was _bound_ to have heard him.

The door slid opened and a soldier in a green ZAFT uniform ran up to him with a cell phone in hand.

"Here you are sir."

"Thanks." He took the cell phone and dialed Yzak's house number. He frowned when all he got was a busy signal. He hung up and tried Dearka's Cell.

"_Hello...?"_

Athrun frowned, "...Miriallia?"

"_Ah! Athrun...hey! Dearka's busy at the moment, did you need something?"_

"Yes, get over to Yzak's place immediately. I need to know if Kira is okay. Something happened and Yzak took off an hour ago and I haven't heard from him since."

"_...right...DEARKA! Come on, we have to get to Yzak's! Hey...Athrun, I'll call you when I find anything out."_

"Fine, but hurry up!" He hung up and motioned for the soldier to sit down and wait for his phone as he waited for a call.

**-x-x-x-**

**(ZAFT Headquarters)**

Patrick slammed the phone down furiously. Ezaria who was waiting anxiously for information about what had happened jumped at the loud sound.

"What was that about Patrick? Is Kira okay? Will she be alright? I only caught snippets of the phone call. My son can't marry her if she's...if she's…."

"Say it and it will be the last thing you ever say again. Kira is not dead, just a few minor wounds on her back. Creuset has attempted to defile her, and for that...YOU!" He called to one of the soldiers standing at his door silently. "Gather five more soldiers and head to the Joule manor. I want you to arrest and isolate Commander Creuset. Make sure that he is unarmed when you place him in isolation." The soldier saluted and took off.

Ezaria was in shock still when a beeping sound was heard from the computer in front of Patrick. He clicked a button and on the screen Andrew's face appeared.

"Chairman Zala...you look like you've just found out that your sons gay."

"...I can assure you that that is not the case. Kira was attacked earlier by one of my soldiers, to be more accurate, Rau Le Creuset."

"That cutie from the other day?! How could someone want to do that to a girl like her?"

"Like we hadn't always known Creuset was a sick and twisted degenerate that likes to inflict pain."

"Pour girl, will Kira be okay?"

"She's fi―"

"_What happened to Kira?!"_

Andrews head turned to the side when suddenly he was knocked down to the ground by what Patrick assumed was the fiery blonde that Kira was so excited about.

"She is fine."

"_Are you deaf!? I didn't ask if she was okay! I asked what happened to Kira!"_

Ezaria, despite the situation, had to stifle a laugh at the stunned expression Patrick had.

"Girl, you should bite your tongue. If she wants to tell you what happened then you can ask her. I'm not telling."

"_You childish ass! I will ask her. Then I'll tell her that you are going off and blabbing your big mouth to your soldiers."_

Andrew gave a nervous chuckle and picked the energized blonde up by the waist before bidding goodbye to Patrick. Her screams and curses were heard as the window closed on Patrick's screen.

"...he forgot to tell me why he called."

Ezaria rolled her eyes at her overworked boss.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sealed With a Kiss

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Akuma Chibi**_

Summary – Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?

Anime – Gundam Seed

Main Couple – (Kira/Yzak) A little bit of Kira and Athrun smut and some playful teasing on Kira's part with both Nicol and Dearka.

Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure

Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)

Chapter _Eleven_

_**A Masters Oath!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kira smiled in happiness and sighed in relief as she sank the warm indoor spring at the Joule Manor. She heard Creuset cursing as the soldiers downstairs hauled him out of the manor and out to one of the uniform Z.A.F.T vehicles. She ran her fingers over her back and bit back a cry of pain as she felt the welts. She washed up and relaxed for another few minutes before climbing out of the spring and toweling off. She couldn't relax much. She wanted to see Miriallia...or her blonde haired _toy_...a female in any case. She dressed carefully, wincing as the fabric brushed against the welts.

Walking out of the room she saw Miriallia talking with Dearka and Yzak. Tears could be seen in her eyes and the second she saw Kira she rushed forward and embraced her. Kira's eyes widened and she screamed in pain.

"Kira?!"

Kira slid to her knees the second Miriallia loosened her arms. Yzak was by her side in a second. Picking her up carefully, he carried her bridal style to her room. She tried to calm herself down as the tears continued to fall from her eyes, a slight blush formed on her cheeks at the close contact; finally, she relaxed a bit into his arms. Miriallia followed in and got onto the bed as he placed her down. Dearka held a green, slightly spiky thick plant in his hands. He handed it to Miriallia who ushered Dearka out of the room. Yzak helped remove the shirt for Miriallia. He looked at the wounds and felt his eyes harden. His fingers traced along the edges of one welt and noticed Kira shiver slightly.

"Take care of her Miriallia. I have to go deal with Zala." Miriallia seemed to remember that she promised to call but left it alone since Yzak was heading to Athrun now anyways. Miriallia broke a piece of the plant of and squeezed out a clear gel into her hands and softly rubbed it over the wounds. She wasn't leaving her friends side until Yzak returned, she wasn't leaving her alone again.

**-x-x-x-**

Athrun was fuming as he stumbled into the hallway. He pushed a soldier out of his way for trying to move himself back into the bed. He opened the door to the outside only to be knocked down. He glared up at the person and felt his eyes widen. "YZAK! Yzak, how is she!? What happened? Is she okay? Hurt? Bruised? Was sh―"

"SHUT UP ZALA!"

Athrun's mouth snapped shut.

"She is okay; yes she is wounded a little. Creuset was hitting her with some kind of leather object. She's a fighter though, she's fine."

"Yeah...a fighter."

Yzak helped him up and walked him back to the medical ward.

"You know, I remember once when a kid was being picked on, Kira took the bully by the hair and dragged them up the slide and down the ladder." Athrun laughed at the memory.

"What provoked her so much?"

_**-x-Flashback-x-**_

_**(7 years old)**_

_Kira and Athrun sat beneath a tree eating their lunch when a girl was pushed to the ground and juice spilt all over the girls' dress. Kira frowned and turned to look at the bigger girl who was laughing at the one on the ground._ "_Loser, you are so pathetic. A piece of Natural Scum! This school is ruled by the coordinators so pack your bags and scat!"_

_Kira hated the girl more and more with every word she spoke._

"_That isn't true. This school is ruled by no one but the teachers and school committee. You are just being a brat. Leave her alone!"_

"_Aw, how stupid, another lame Natural sticking up for the Scum. Does the Natural want to fight? I promise it won't last long."_

"_Your right, it won't last long." Kira charged the girl who dodged, or tried to. Kira took hold of the girls' long hair and pulled her up the slide of the playground. She pulled her over to the ladder and started making her way down each step, the girls head hitting each one of the steps on the way down. "Leave the Naturals alone. This is Neutral territory!" The girl now sat crying, she glared at her and ran off._

_**-x-End-x-Flashback-x-**_

"Haha, she did that? I would have loved to see that."

Athrun smiled at that. "Hey Yzak...I'll let you be with her, but if you hurt her, there won't be a place in this universe or the next, that you could hide that I wouldn't find you...and kill you."

Yzak smirked. "I won't hurt her."

"You had better not."

Athrun's threat was clear, Yzak knew what would happen if he did hurt her, but he had no intention of hurting Kira. No...He had made an oath to himself when he saw her lying on that bed with those welts covering her back. He would always be there to protect her. "_I will protect her..."_ He said more to himself, but Athrun nodded having heard the comment too.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys are enjoying the updates, I'm almost done with the revisions, so please continue to be patient with me as I work through the chapters! Love you guys, and thank you all for your support thus far!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sealed With a Kiss

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Akuma Chibi**_

Summary – Kira is a bad girl and loves adventure and danger. A Mobile Pilot genius and M.O.S designer, the only thing wrong, she is a Natural. No, that isn't the problem. The problem is she wants to fight alongside ZAFT. Will she be able to gain the trust and loyalty of the Elite soldiers along with the rest of ZAFT's personnel?

Anime – Gundam Seed

Main Couple – (Kira/Yzak) A little bit of Kira and Athrun smut and some playful teasing on Kira's part with both Nicol and Dearka.

Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure

Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)

Chapter _Twelve_

_**A Masters Oath!**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Memory: Rainy Days –**_

_**And Mondays**_

**-x-x-x-**

Let me stress the importance of this one word ..._Monday_... if there was a day of the week Yzak hated with a passion...it was _Monday_...now...it wasn't for the normal reasons a person hated a day; school, work, babysitting...though this was closer to the last. His mother was off on _Mondays_...

Another thing you may be thinking is, why that is a bad thing...well, it's not necessarily a _bad_ thing, as much as it is a _tiring_ thing. Ezaria Joule had only one day off, and she took advantage of it! She was an avid shopaholic, and loved dragging her son along with her. Who was her son? Yzak Joule; so it was only natural that he found the day to be...more trouble than it was worth.

Yzak lay in bed with his arms held securely around the waist of _his_ Kira. He hadn't gone back to Athrun yesterday, and instead, he chose to stay here...with her. He glanced down at her sleeping face, brushing his long fingers against her sun-kissed skin, her shoulders, down her arms and back up, repeating the action in a soothing caress as she slept peacefully next to him. His mother was up, and he'd already talked with her an hour ago when she had...vibrated his phone.

He had just woken up when the table buzzed next to him. Answering his phone, he listened to his mom as she explained the day's activity. He told her he wanted to stay with Kira, and her response was, _'I'm glad to hear that, dear; because she's coming with us.'_ He had to stop himself from yelling; instead he explained that she hadn't yet recovered from yesterday's activities, but she said _'I understand you are worried for her sweetie, and as much as I want to relish in the fact that you care for a young lady that would make a beautiful daughter and lovely wife; she needs to get out and move around, or else she will just ache all over when she finally does.'_

**Ezaria** + **Monday Plan's** – **Yzak's Retaliation** = **Kira**/**Yzak**/**Ezaria**/**Miriallia**/**Dearka** **at the** **Sha'Li Tay Shopping District.**

Needless to say...he lost the argument.

Yzak leaned forward and nipped at her ear; her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his sapphire eyes, and he stared back into her own amethyst orbs. Sitting up, he helped her up carefully and watched her stretch, immediately recoiling into herself.

His arms pulled her into an embrace where he let his fingers run gently and soothingly over the welts that covered her back. "I suppose, good morning is a little unorthodox..."

"Yeah...just a little." She smiled and leaned in closer to his embrace.

Kissing her temple, then cheek, he trailed soft kissed down her neck before laying his head on her shoulder. "I really hate to do this to you, but mother wants us up, dressed and downstairs ready to leave in an hour."

"Leave?"

"Yeah...it's Monday..." He said this as if it was common knowledge for her. "Mom's only off on Mondays, and she insists on _sharing_ her day off with us."

Kira smiled and laughed a little. "Then...could you help me...dress?"

He looked at her unmoving form, aside from her light breathing and smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

"I'm sure,"

He helped her out of the bed they'd shared the previous night, pulling her carefully towards himself, he let his hands trace down her arms, softly tickling her as he traced the hem of her...his...shirt. She was wearing one of his, so that it didn't irritate her injuries. He let his hand rise up, outlining her curves and eliciting soft moans of relaxation. She sighed, letting him remove the article of clothing before he ran his fingers once more over her wounds, kissing her shoulder blade before leading her to his closet.

"You have woman's clothing in your...closet?"

He smirked, "Is that jealousy I hear?"

She blushed and pulled away from him, "No! Of course not, why would I be jealous, I'm your pet...just like Miriallia and the firecracker are mine!"

"It was revealed to me by a certain cute brunette with violet eyes...that Miriallia was your...sister...not pet." Kira couldn't help the cheeky grin that formed upon her lips. "Yes, but did this cute brunette with violet eyes explain that a certain blonde firecracker with amber eyes happened to be very important to her. Something like a priceless limited edition doll, yes, that describes her beautifully."

"I see," He opened his closet and pulled a lightweight cotton voile short-sleeve shirtdress that wrapped at the waist with a tonal sash. It had pleated tiers that gave a beautiful fullness to the A-line skirt. It was a deep shade of poppy red and on the floor was a pair of cork wedge shoes that were complemented with deep red straps that were fashioned on a quarter-strap sandal. "Well, as good looking as I am, I hardly have time for dating. Mom brought these in last night after you went to sleep." He untied the dress and rolled it up into his hands carefully before getting on one knee and placing it before her feet. She stepped carefully within the dress and he pulled it up; carefully he drew it up over her injuries and up to her arms. Standing up, he walked around her so that her back was to him, kissing her on the shoulders he watched her place her hands and arms through the sleeves before he continued sliding the dress onto her. Once on, he tied it loose, but firmly around to the side of her waist. He pulled the shoes out of his closet and placed them on each foot that Kira held up to him. He stood straight and glanced over her, a frown marred his face at a sudden thought. "I'm jealous..."

Kira mimicked his expression, tilting her head to the left; her messy bed hair fell into her eyes cutely. "Why are you jealous?"

"This firecracker has such a beautiful owner."

She blushed, "I...wouldn't call myself her owner. I just...I don't know...she's...fun to play with."

"Well, I can only hope that she doesn't steel you away from me, now that I finally have you." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips sweetly before letting her go.

"I'll go brush my hair while you get dressed."

He gave a small nod while she vanished into the bathroom.

**-x-x-x-**

Miriallia was the first one at her side when she and Yzak walked in.

"Kira!" She barely touched her as she pulled her into a careful hug. "Kira, are you okay?! I can't believe all of that happened...wait, weren't you going to go swimming yesterday?"

"...eh, hehe...I fell back to sleep..." She chuckled. "Anyways, where is Mrs. Joule."

"Over here darling; I am dreadfully sorry for what transpired yesterday, and in my home no less. Patrick was a dear and has placed soldiers around the vicinity."

"Is that necessary? I mean, Creuset was imprisoned...right?"

"Mm, yes he was...Patrick just wants you to feel safer."

"I do feel safer, because he is locked away." Kira smiled and took Ezaria's hand in hers. "I'm not bothered by something trivial like yesterday's events. Miriallia will vouch, it isn't the first time something nightmarish has happened to me. I will forget and the scars will fade, but I'm not letting what happened rule my life with fear or nightmares. I am fine." She let go of the woman's hand and turned to Yzak who pulled her into his arms.

"Alright then, Kira; we will eat breakfast first before shopping."

"That sounds great!" Kira said, genuinely happy.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Three Hours Later)**

Patrick sighed, he was happy that no one was at work currently. The threats on war had gone down dramatically with the Mobile Suits being stationed on Plant but...he was worried about ORB Nation turning, and then there was still Blue Cosmos, Logos, and Phantom Pain...three Anti-Coordinator Groups that...quite frankly, the world would be better off without.

**-BEEP-BEEP-**

He glanced up to his screen and hit a button on his keyboard.

"Andrew, what is it?"

"**Is the little Miss there?"**

"No, Kira is out with Ezaria, Yzak, Dearka and the other young lady, whom I have yet to meet."

"**I see; I wanted to tell her that we will be landing in an hour, give or take a few minutes."**

"Right, I'll inform her."

"**Understood, sir."**

"_**HEY! WHERE IS THE HONEY?"**_

Patrick watched as Andrew turned and pointed off somewhere before turning back to face him.

"**You know, I keep having arguments with the young lady here; she isn't a coffee fan, in fact, she used my Nutmeg for...TEA!"**

"Is that bad?"

"**...what are you people..."**

"_**YOUR OUT!"**_

Andrew turned and faced the back, "**I wasn't until you got here!"**

Patrick could now see the fiery tempered blonde standing behind Andrew; her hands on her hips as she glared coldly at the Banadiya Commander. She was wearing a red clinging shirt, a pair of olive green cargos adorned her lower half and that's all he could see. He had still yet to get her name; it was always Firefly, Firecracker, Temperamental Blonde or Toy...

"_**Shut it you over grown sand mutt!"**_

"**DESERT TIGER!"**

"_**SAND MUTT!"**_

"I'm letting you go," Patrick said.

"**DESERT TIGER!"**

'_...I'm being ignored.'_ He shut the screen down and picked his phone up. Dialing a number, he listened to the grating ring of the phone before the professional Ezaria answered. "Place Kira on."

"_...Hello?"_

"Kira, your...Firecracker...is on her way here. She should be here within an hour or so."

"_AHHH! REALLY?! Oh this is wonderful! I need to go shopping and buy her some clothes and accessories! Miriall—"_

"...she hung up on me...This blonde is stealing everyone's attention..." He felt like pouting, but chose to otherwise forgo the thought. "Athrun is still in the hospital, but he should be getting out by the end of the week...I hope." He stood and left to visit his son.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

"AUGH! This isn't FAIR!"

Yzak sighed and looked out at the down pour. The group was stuck inside the lobby area of a designer clothing shop that Kira had personally requested they go to. She had the credit cards to use and so she didn't rely on them, but that didn't stop Ezaria from spoiling her and Miriallia; or Yzak from buying her certain things behind her back. Dearka would occasionally do the same thing for Miriallia, but rarely got the chance since she hardly let his hand go.

Ezaria glared outside, "I can't believe it's pouring out! I want to finish shopping..."

"Well...we can still shop, a little ran isn't going to hurt anyone." Kira smiled.

"Yeah...but the weather here is controlled by plant weather control...why are they making it RAIN...?" Dearka looked out too and sighed, "Makes no sense."

Yzak smirked, "Its Monday..."

"You know...that's the second time you've told me this. I'm starting to hate Monday's." Kira walked out of the lobby and into the rain; keeping the bags close to her chest so not to let rain in as she made her way to the other shopping district. She kept this pattern up for four more stores until Ezaria's phone rang once more. This time she frowned, "I understand."

"Mrs. Ezaria?"

"Sorry Kagome, dear. Yzak, you keep a good watch over her, I need to return to work. They are having some problems with the new Ships designs."

"But you're off." Yzak argued.

"I am, but when they need something only I can help with, they call me. I'll be back later tonight. I'll call for a car to come pick you up at Sha'Li Tay Shopping Center in twenty minutes, but I need to take the car; have fun!" She walked briskly through the rain and the group watched as she got into her car before pulling out and vanishing into the rainy day.

"There she goes."

"**..."**

"Kira, I think I'm going to call it a day and head to ZAFT HQ to wait for the Firecracker." Miriallia said. "You know I was never one for long shopping hikes. I get worn out too quickly."

"Only when it involves shopping, you could play sports for days on end."

"Hehe, don't try and understand my logic."

"I'll make sure she gets there safely; are you two okay going on alone?"

"Yeah; you two be careful, we'll be fine on our own." Yzak said, taking Kira's hand in his. Dearka nodded and whistled for a cab. One pulled up next to the four and he ushered Miriallia inside.

Once more, Yzak and Kira watched a vehicle retreat into the rainy day.

"And then there were two."

Yzak laughed at her comment. "We are getting soaked; let's get you a warm change of clothes at this next shopping center." He took her hand and her heart soared.

"..."

_**-x-Flashback-x-**_

"_Kira! Kira, get out of the rain!"_ _A little Athrun yelled._

_Kira smiled and continued to run out to where her father was waiting for her. She jumped up and he caught her mid-waist before spinning her higher into the air and catching her._

"_DADDY!" She laughed out loud._

"_Kira, my little girl. You are soaked."_

"_Sweetheart, she needs a change of clothes, let's get something at this next shopping center."_

_Kira turned to her mother and frowned, she liked her pretty lilac dress._

"_Aw, but we haven't even gotten to dance in the rain yet. She is a growing girl, and all growing girls get to dance in the rain with their fathers."_

"_Honey!"_

_He waved her mother off and smiled, "It will be fine; she's not going to get sick or anything."_

_They spent hours just dancing and playing in the rain that day. Splashing in puddles and twirling with their arms held out wide. It was the last time she saw her father, before he left to Junius Seven so that he could help Lenore Zala with the construction there._

_**-x-End-x-Flashback-x-**_

Kira stopped walking and Yzak turned to her. She walked up close to him and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned her forehead against his.

"Kira, you're getting soaked," He commented, a little surprised by the sudden action.

"I'm fine, I like the rain. Please, let me stay like this, with you."

He sighed, but with a smile of his own, he wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "You know, my mom used to pull me outside into the rain, trying to get me to play in it with other kids."

"Did you?"

"No, it didn't give me any satisfaction in doing so. However, with you, I feel as if I could stand here forever."

"_...Yzak..."_ She leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips. His eyes fell shut as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. A small gasp and Kira's parted lips was enough for him to invade her mouth. They broke away from the kiss after another moment.

"Kira...let's go, it's going to be time to pick up your friend soon. You want to clean yourself up a bit first, right?"

"Right."

As she agreed, a car pulled up to them, no doubt the one Ezaria had sent for them and they climbed in. She was looking forward to the arrival of the young blonde. She actually had ulterior motives for wanting her to come here, and she was happy that Patrick had allowed her authority over Andrew when it concerned the girl.

'_Soon...'_ She thought, _'Soon, this will all be over...I hope...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the last chapter that needed revisions~! Now for a new chapter, lol. ENJOY!**


End file.
